


【CM】On the other side#32

by air1821



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air1821/pseuds/air1821





	【CM】On the other side#32

“为什么他们把金球奖给你？”高个子男人一边唠唠叨叨地抱怨着，一边掐着身前那条白皙的腰肢，将自己粗大的家伙往里狠狠地捅了一下，居高临下地，心满意足地，看着那人颤抖着、呻吟着、像条刚被捞上甲板的鱼一样地胡乱扑腾着。  
“大概是……大概是因为……我一年，进了，91个球吧。”在后方疯狂的进攻中，小个子的金球先生几乎连一句完整的话都说不出来，但他依然咬着唇，喘着气，坚持地表达完自己的观点。  
“嗯，是啊，那你真是了不起啊……Messi，伟大的，神奇的，让人惊叹的，Messi!你……很能进球，可惜有些地方，你进不去。”对手所给的赞美虽然是干巴巴的，但他的性器却是湿润的，滚烫的，沾满了两个人的体液，将温暖紧窒地内壁撑开，往最深处撞击。  
被疼痛和快感不断冲击着，浑身燥热发软的人，手指攒紧床单，弓起身体，抬高屁股，这姿势让身后的进攻者更加放肆，他毫无间隙地，凶狠地用力前顶，几乎每一下都像要把自己整个人，都捅进那温暖柔软的穴口。  
“啊啊啊啊……嗯嗯……啊！”随着最后一下激烈的冲撞，奖项上的失败者，终于在床笫之间完成壮举，他弯下腰去环抱住那具因过度兴奋而羞耻到发红的身体，帮宿敌清理掉那些黏糊糊的爱液，天啊，它们还真是喷得到处都是。  
完成这些工作之后，他们保持着背后拥抱的姿势躺下来，失利的些许不甘，被淋漓尽致的性爱安慰了，永不言败的男人，用柔韧有力的舌尖，沿着金球先生诱惑的脊线温柔地亲吻下来。  
在暴烈的性爱之后，这动作显得很娘炮，但他就是喜欢，他喜欢看到那人，在他每舔到一处，就忍不住发抖的敏感样子。  
“你的表现很棒，Cris。”被报复的人，终于从高潮带来的眩晕稍微缓和过来，他闭着眼，模糊地咕哝着，“当然，你如果在球场上也这么猛，金球奖就会是你的了。”  
“嗯，我倒是不希望，你像比赛时一样那么快。"全世界气量与身高最不成正比的男人，一边尖刻地反驳着，一边张嘴在那白嫩的肩膀上咬了一口，咬完后还不过瘾，又含在嘴里吮吸，直到那一块皮肤被蹂躏到留下红紫的痕印。  
但他的床伴对此没有任何反应，那家伙似乎已经在刚才激烈的肉搏中耗尽了所有精力，没有心思再去理会这些幼稚的斗气。小气鬼发现自己被无视了，任性地又咬了一口，海啸一般的抱怨用上嗓子眼。  
但他很快就风平浪静了，因为，那个懒软到话都不想说的家伙转过身来，抱住了他，热乎乎的双手搭在他的背上，甜美的呼吸拂在他的脸上，闭着眼，嘴角微弯，无比接近一个乖巧的恋人。  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
金球奖的确很重要，它宣告着这一年世界最佳球员称号的归属，它是Lionel Messi和Cristiano Ronaldo难得同台表演的绝佳场合，它还决定了颁奖之后，两位巨星如何度过漫长一夜。  
过去的几年，那个夜晚，都很激烈，很猛烈，很壮烈。  
之前，Messi连续上台领了四年的奖，全世界都恨不得把这个天赐的足球精灵捧在手心里，那种无可比拟地爱戴和迷恋，仿佛是不顾一切，献上所有的金子和赞美，却害怕这些喧嚣和俗气的爱会扰乱了他，污染了他。  
“我想献祭我的灵魂，为Messi换一个纯粹的足球世界，没有纷争、传闻、商业和所谓的奖项，他只需要无忧无虑踢足球和吃糖果就好了“，一个球迷在网上这样写着，上亿人对这一说法深表赞同，也愿意将灵魂拱手送上。  
人人都疼爱小天才Messi，唯有Cristiano感觉情绪复杂。  
当然，他也是疼爱Messi的，虽然他用的方式比较”独特“。但他同样热爱自己的骄傲。  
Cristiano打从心底认为，自己也有赢得金球奖的实力，并且这想法从未变更，事实上，他是比Messi更早获得殊荣的那一个。所以，他们经年累月的竞争关系，在这一时一地，被打磨成最为尖锐的冲突。  
所以，当颁奖者一次又一次喊出Messi的名字，而全世界在那一瞬只想看他出丑的时候，作为一个自尊心超强的战士，Cristiano虽然也能挤出僵硬的笑容，不乏诚意地鼓掌祝贺，但心里却难免有些失望和不甘。  
不过，奖项的竞争，只是这复杂情绪中的一部分。金像奖领奖台上的Messi，总能挑起他感情里最黑暗的部分。那家伙总是漫不经心地拿着金球，一脸无害，低头轻笑，仿佛手里拿着的不过是一个大号的汉堡。而他这幅样子，又会立刻引起一片惊呼，天啊，宝贝Messi，他是那么羞涩可爱，淡泊纯粹，他就是降临在人间的天使，太多不必要的臆想和怜爱，蓬地一声，如浮尘漫天飞舞。  
无数双眼睛就顺势探进Leo Messi花纹奇怪的西装里，伸入到有花边领子的衬衣里，窥探他们失去却向往的纯洁。所有在生活争斗中满身尘灰，满手油腥，满眼血红的人，都在这个小个子球员身上，看到了天赋的圣洁，纯真的美好，于是，一厢情愿地，在他身上放置对于纯粹的欲想。  
一想到这个，Cristiano就感觉毛焦火辣，坐立不安，好像颁奖礼现场柔软的座椅上长出了小刺。他总是死死地盯着在台上领奖的那个人，眼神锐利偏执，即便那一定会被媒体解读为妒忌，不快，甚至仇视。  
他不在乎，他在乎的是，如何在颁奖礼结束之后，在床上，沙发上，地板上，将这种躁动的情绪狠狠发泄出来，那时候，他是一座迸发的火山，无法预知将造成多大的破坏。  
他根本不用，也懒得费事去分清，他到底是占有欲过剩，还是好胜心太强，总之，Leo Messi让他觉得愤怒烦闷了，Messi就得负责解决问题，用他那被珍视的灵魂和被觊觎的躯体。  
本来，去年是很好的一年。Cristiano终于如愿拿到了金球奖，而好孩子Leoi甚至给他定了蛋糕来庆祝，那些甜美的奶油，最后都被涂抹在Leo的胸口，腹部，大腿和臀部，然后被Cristiano贪婪地吞食下去，那一餐的热量，可以说是严重超标了，至今想起来，依然觉得嘴里甜得发腻。  
那时候，Cristiano无论如何也想不到，2个月之后，Messi会在一个昏暗的酒店地下停车场，毫无预警地跟他说分离。  
如此混乱折腾的1年，在他拿着这封金球奖颁奖礼的邀请函的瞬间，竟然也就这样踉跄着过去了。  
而他还能清楚地想起2年前，因为Messi的91球豪言而把他操到昏过去的壮举。所有细节完整清晰，好像昨天才刚刚发生一样，但一切已完全不同，Messi，已经安全不同，Cristiano自己，也完全不同了，这让人悲哀。但如果，他们回到苏黎世，回到那些一边舍命争夺一边赤裸相拥的情节里，会不会唤回一些什么？  
金球奖，的确是很重要的，各种意义上，都很重要。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
“你会去吗？”Neymar拿起被Messi放在一边的邀请函，在手里翻来覆去的看着。  
“嗯，可能吧。”Messi专注地弄着鞋带，他有时觉得，Neymar性格很可爱，但实在是太喜欢问问题了。  
“我也想去。”Neymar在Messi面前蹲下来，像一只讨要宠爱的小狗，“我也去吧，怎么样，跟你一起去。”  
Messi看了他一眼，没说话，继续摆弄鞋带。  
“我知道，我排名才第7，可能什么都赢不到，但是，邀请函我也有啊！”Neymar弹起来，在位置狭窄的更衣室座椅上，大咧咧地把自己摊开，“James让我去看他拿普斯卡什，那个自以为是的家伙……而且，我很担心你啊，Leo，你太容易追着Cristiano跑出去了。”  
Messi侧过头，又看了他一眼，还是没说话，默默地在绑好的鞋带上轻轻拍了拍，这种多余的小动作，常常因为多余而让他心安。  
在走出更衣室去训练之前，他捡起了被胡乱扔在一边的邀请函，将它好好地放在了柜子里，还轻轻地拍了两下。Luis带着Delfina进来之后，Neymar的注意力完全被可爱的小女孩所吸引，给了他一点空隙，来做这些不值一提的无聊事情。  
他轻轻地拍着那薄薄的一张纸，听着那细微的声响，仿佛将记忆以魔法安放于其中，希望能不受外界侵蚀，得以好好保存。  
因为，关于金球奖的记忆，至今为止都是美妙和谐的。虽然上台领奖发言总是让他紧张不已，手心出汗，但每一次看到Cristiano坐在下面，用充满深刻意味的眼神盯着他的时候，Messi反而会觉得轻松起来，因为这预示着现实世界的完好和合理。没错，他和Cristiano保持紧绷的竞争关系，就是足球世界喜闻乐见的真实。只要真实还未崩坏，其他的事情便能正常运行。他糟糕的演讲一定会完成，这盛大的典礼一定会结束。  
Cristiano旺盛的嫉妒心让人着迷，他常常会在最后集体上场祝贺的时候，故意走到Messi身边，板着一张脸向他道贺，像个经验丰富的老前辈一样拍他的肩膀，众目睽睽之下，Messi自然也只能微笑这接受对手虚假的好意，但之后在床上，他一定会拿这事出来取笑他。  
”Cris，你不去当演员真的很可惜，这么僵硬的演技，却只有我能欣赏。”  
他这种不知死活的言论，最终会如他所愿的，唤醒一个性欲饥渴又恼羞成怒的Cristiano，之后的一个星期，他都只能乖乖地穿着长袖球衣，以免那些香艳的痕迹让人看窥见。  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Messi一直认为，即便曾经所说的爱与在乎都是真的，Cristiano也并不会发自肺腑地祝贺他得奖，而他对此抱以绝对的理解。  
如果没有这份超乎常人的好胜心，他们都不可能有今天的成就，更何况，葡萄牙人习惯了霸道的角色，总试图在两人之中占据主动地位，让他连续当三次观众，的确堪比酷刑。  
但那一次，他们走在莱茵瀑布边的窄道，在震耳欲聋的水声旁，刻意地回避着那些敏感的话题时。Cristiano突然凑到他耳边，大声地喊：“真的祝贺你，Leo！我说真的！“  
“啊？”水流声响彻天地，Messi有些听不清，而且，这内容太震撼，也让他怀疑自己的耳朵。  
“我说，祝贺你。”Cristiano将他拉到一旁的树林中，压在一棵粗壮的树干上，茂密的枝叶隔绝了一部分外界的声音，至少，Messi可以听出对方的诚恳。”虽然我昨天在台上笑不出来，昨天晚上对你也很粗暴，但是……我真的祝贺你，而且，我也为自己感到庆幸。“  
Messi睁圆了眼睛，看着过分认真到有些陌生的Cristiano，他一点也不怀疑这对话的严肃性，也因他的真诚和坦白而感动。只是，他们现在贴的这么紧，皮肤的温度互相渗透，呼吸的空气搅和在一起，这让他不合时宜地感到紧张，情不自禁地咽了口唾沫。  
Cristiano还是非常镇定地继续着他的宣言，“你让那个金色的，圆溜溜的奖杯，变得更有分量了，那么下次我拿着他的时候，我会更有成就感，也更开心。“  
Messi心领神会地笑起来，冲着Cristiano调皮地吐了吐舌头，他实在很喜欢看这个人自大而又天真的样子，并且，严肃的话题也差不多该到此为止了，因为，他的嘴巴已经准备好开始做另一件事。  
越来越强大的、不可抗拒的引力，让他们迅速地靠近被亲吻在一起，Cristiano的嘴唇几乎是撞在了Messi的唇上，之后是冗长的，似乎永远不会停止的纠缠和舔舐。  
瀑布的声音依然喧哗，偶尔飘过人声让人紧张，但在那些因极度零碎的片段中，只能听见彼此用力的吮吸和低抑的呻吟，紧挨在一起的身体越来越烫，交握的手也因汗水而粘在一起。风从飞瀑吹起清冷的水雾，越过荫蔽的林木，轻舞着落在他们的眉毛，眼睛，鼻尖和舌头上，冰凉的触感，也迅速被卷入火热的亲吻中。  
当两人为了避免窒息而开始中场休息时，Cristiano又俯身低头去亲Messi的脖子，炽热的呼吸让Messi痒得不行，本能地想推开，却也没有真的用力。Cristiano收到了这纵容的信号，亲吻得更加细致和投入。  
“你会开心的。（You will be happy）”Messi抱竟Cristiano汗湿的后颈，喃喃地说。  
Cristiano笑出声来，他喷出的热气，让Messi忍不住浑身颤抖，太阳渐升，空气中的水气已不再那么浓郁，但他的眼中却蒙上了朦胧的水雾。是的，他们应该立刻离开这里，回到湖畔的酒店去，继续接下来的事。  
“当我开心的时候，Leo，我会送你一个礼物。”离开树林之前，Cristiano帮Messi弄好了他的帽子，然后亲吻了他的眼睛。  
事情过去这么久以后，如今，Messi在午后的更衣室，突然想起这一幕，眼皮上湿润温热的感觉，依然无比生动，也因此而无比刺痛。


End file.
